Project Summary: Technology Research and Development Project #2 Radiofrequency Field Interactions with Tissue: New Tools for RF Design, Safety, and Control TR&D #2 Principal Investigators: Christopher M. Collins, PhD and Graham C. Wiggins, D Phil The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Technology Research and Development (TR&D) project #2 envisions new and improved uses for radiofrequency (RF) fields, providing new tools for RF design, safety and control in MRI, and expanding the reach of the rapid continuous acquisition approach developed in TR&D #1 to high-performance high-field applications. Specific aims are as follows: (1) RF Design: Develop novel RF detectors and transmitters together with tools for rational RF coil design and evaluation (2) RF Safety: Develop novel techniques for monitoring and prediction of RF energy deposition (3) RF Control: Develop tools for practical parallel RF transmission and clinical ultra-high-field MRI